kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovan Recol
Ovan Recol is one of tha main characters from Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces. Noble and fair, he is one of the chosen ones to fight against the darkness, after the destruction of his homeland. Path Chosen Path: Dream Shield Sacrificed Path: Staff History 'Backstory' Ovan isn't too keen on dealing with people. After dealing with bullies through the younger part of his life, he has a lack of trust in others. The only person he does trust outside his family is his friend Detok. He believes he can solve problems on his own, but that will change. He wants to protect innocent people from any force. Back in third grade Ovan was a more open-spirited kid. He would usually be the first person to try out new activities with enthusiasm and energy. One day heard talk of a talent show being held at the school he and Detok attended. Sounding like fun, Ovan signed up as soon as he could. On the day of the talent show and his turn came up Ovan was quite excited. For his turn he thought he tried doing some tap dancing to please the crowd. Although he never practiced it, or dancing in general, he thought it would be easy and get the hang of it right away. But he was wrong in more ways than one. Ovan made such loud stomps with his feet that it sounded like a jack hammer going through a brick wall. His dancing was terrible to say the least. In fact, someone would be forgiven to call it an atrocity. Ovan even caved in through the floor because it was so bad. Now the audience was throwing rotten grapes because of the "performance." Yes, rotten grapes. For the next five weeks Ovan had all sorts of stuff thrown at him: rotten cherries, tomatoes, crumbled papers, sponges(what?), etc. Ovan then made a vow to never dance again. 'Inside the Dive' A man in a black cloak came to Dawnbreak City. He killed their leader, then demanded something called the Tirain. No one in the city stepped up, so the man snapped his fingers, and darkness enveloped the area. Ovan was dragged alonside Dawnbreak residents into the darkness, however instead of fading away, he ended into the Station of Awakening. After completing the trials inside the place, he joined a group of other people, who were fighting against Heartless and Nobodies as well. However in the last second another creature appeared from the depths of the place attacking everyone. Together as a team, they managed to defeat the strange creature, allowing Ovan to return and awake back in Dawnbreak City. As Ovan travelled on his ruined house and crossing the city, she reached the rest of the team, however Heartless appeared around the place, causing problems for them. Suddenly the fight was stopped as the darkness consuming Dawnbreak dragged them into the center of the town, facing a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn; however the exhaustion caused Ovan and the others to pass out. However they were saved by two more wielders, Brandon and Brooklyn, transporting them back to a bunker area. After meeting them; Ovan, alongise the rest, were confronted by the man in the black coat. They managed to defeat him, however Dawnbreak was completely destroyed by the dark storm. Appearance and Personality Personality: Noble, kind, respecting, can't stand insults and resentful to anyone who annoys or angers him. Status Ovan is a physical fighter. HE has improved attack, defense and HP, and thanks to the chosen path, The Shield; his defense is increased. However he lacks in the magic terrain becoming the weakest character on that stat. Keyblades Ovan´s keyblade is Trica. It has a blue "blade", square "teeth", white shoulder-armor like armguard, and a V-shaped shield for a keychain. It holds the holy element on it. Magic Players on occasion obtain the ability to use magic, weather it is learned, granted, or obtained though level-up's depends on the user's path and other variables. Ovan can learn the following spells. Friendship levels Trivia